poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeing a giant butterfly/At the Chasm of Death
This is how Seeing a giant butterfly and At the Chasm of Death goes in My Little Pony Hero Factory: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. the gang walks up a cliff side Rocka: Do you think the Beast will find Pinkie Pie and Surge? Fluttershy: Or more importantly, us? Buck: Rudy? Are you joking? at Fluttershy and Rocka He's relentless. He knows all, sees all, eats all. back to his normal spot But that's a yes. points at something turns and sees red eyes Buck: Hey! Get off my lawn. Go on, shoo! turn out to be the patterns of the wings of a giant butterfly Buck: I knew that guy when he was a caterpillar. You know, before he came out. moves on and Rainbow Dash join him Furno: So you're just living down here by your wits. Rainbow Dash: All on your own? No responsibilities? Buck: Not a one. It's incredible. No dependence. No limits. It's the greatest life a single guy could have. Furno: You hear that? This is my kind of place. picks up a rock and uses it like a phone Buck: Hello? Yeah, I can't talk right now. his blade Yeah, no, I'm trying to recover a dead pony and her robot partner. his knife in a tree and gives the "1 minute please" finger No, they're following me! I know, they think I'm crazy! at the heroes O-Okay... We're going into the Chasm of Death, I'm going to loose you. quietly Yeah I love you, too. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye! it aside Okay, follow me! Stormer: That's you in three weeks. Buck are later seen in the Chasm itself spits into the green smoke below splashing noise is heard Rocka: So, why do they call it the Chasm of Death? Buck: Well, we tried "Big Smelly Crack", but, uh, that just made everybody giggle. climbs up Stormer: Okay, now what? cuts some ropes cable car drops down Buck: the Equines Madams. moves forward stops her Stormer: Whoa! They are not doing that. Buck: Bah-bah-bah-bah. Rule number one. thinks puts up his hand Buck: Ah! Come on, robot. You're supposed to have a good memory. Twilight Sparkle: Always listen to Buck. and her friends enter the carriage shakes a bit shivers Buck: Now. Eyes forward. Back straight. And, oh yeah, breathe in the toxic fumes and you'll probably die. Twilight Sparkle: Toxic fumes?! Buck: Just another day in paradise. Stormer: Wait! cuts the car loose girls breathe in Buck: Geronimo! car travels down boys wait car comes back up, empty Stormer: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: You have to try this! Buck: Alright. Pile on, everyone. Couldn't be easier. boys look at each other the car's stuck above the chasm Buck: Don't panic! Just some technical difficults. Just keep holding it in, boys. and Furno look at each other lets go Rocka: I can't take it anymore. Stringer: He breathed it! gasps And now I'm breathing it. start choking and gasping Stringer: voice Hey, we're not dead. Rocka: voice You sound ridiculous! Stringer: voice Me? You should hear you! laugh and Stormer look puzzled Rocka: voice Alright, alright. And a one and a two... Both: Christmas, Christmas time is here~ Stormer: Stop. Are you crazy? sucks in Furno: voice That's not poison. looks at Stormer then laughs with Rocka and Stringer watches Buck: Stop laughing all of you! Rocka: voice Stop laughing all of you. continue laughing Stormer: voice What's rule number one? with the others and the girls look puzzled Twilight Sparkle: They're just laughing. What's so bad about it? Buck: They died laughing. looks down skeletons litter the chasm looks horrified Twilight Sparkle: Stop laughing! whips his eye Stormer: voice You know what's funny? We're only trying to save Surge and Pinkie. And now we're all gonna die! laugh Furno: voice Yeah. laugh cart jolts Stormer: voice Tickle, tickle, tickle. Buck: Stop that! gasps Don't you see?! voice We're all gonna die!! all laugh scoffs Twilight Sparkle: sighs We gotta do everything, huh? yanks down the tree cart starts moving passengers contine to laugh Rocka: voice Sometimes, I leak oil. Stringer: voice Sometimes, I leak oil. laugh again cart hits the ground throwing its passengers out calms down Stormer: Uh, I'm not sure how much of that you could hear. Twilight Sparkle: Oh we heard all of it. Rainbow Dash: Yep. Furno: Heh. get up Rocka: You leak oil? Stringer: That was gas talk. stands Stormer: Guess we'd better move on. Furno: Uh, aren't we forgetting something? is still in the chasm Buck: voice Here, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy. laughs I'm so lonely. and Scratte run along the vine breath in the gas laugh continue running